A redundant emission module is described in the laid-open document with respect to the U.S. patent application 2002/0041741 A1. The emission module has a laser array having a plurality of laser cells. A respective laser is arranged in each laser cell. The arrangement of the lasers within their respective laser cell is chosen in such a way that at least two lasers directly couple their light into one and the same optical waveguide.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,642 B1 and the international patent application W003/003619 A2 describe a redundant optical emission module in which the lasers of the emission module are separated from one another by etched trenches.